1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for uniquely associating a soft link for a target file to a particular file system within a plurality of file systems to ensure that the soft link is pointing to the correct file system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern computer systems today, collections of data are usually organized and stored as files. Files are typically stored on some type of data storage device, such as, for example, a hard disk drive, in a flat or hierarchical data structure called a file system. A file system allows users to organize, access, and manipulate these files. The data stored within the files of a file system have associated metadata to describe the data and allow access to the data.
A network storage system may provide a very large capacity for data storage using a redundant array of disk drives. A file system may provide access to this data stored on the network storage system by acting as a client for a network protocol. Also, a file system may be a virtual file system and exist only as an access method for virtual data that is dynamically generated and not stored.
Most operating systems provide a file system, as a file system is an integral part of any modern operating system. To gain access to files on, for example, a CD-ROM or some other type of a storage device, the operating system mounts the file system for that CD-ROM on a directory. This process is called mounting the file system. The directory is called the mount point. Generally, only an administrator or root user may authorize the mounting of file systems.